


Battlefield of Love and Justice

by lazilicious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazilicious/pseuds/lazilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is torn between what is right and what is wrong. How can she deny such whispers of tender, sweet, and gentle love in the midst of darkness? But then again, how can she tolerate such darkness, the very thing which she fights against?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

Sometimes, Rey Kenobi wondered why she did what she did. She wondered why she risked her life every day, rushing into smoke with an orchestra of bullets hailing her possible death, and why she woke at 4 and slept at 12. It was all a part of the job, she guessed.

 

But seeing all those deaths, all those wicked men on the wanted board, she once again felt that strong fire of determination flow through her. The most recent case she held was about the death of a young girl, raped then murdered.

 

The world was a sick place. The demons had never left, and the angels had never returned.

 

Hearing a loud ‘clunk’, Rey didn’t even glance to know where her daily coffee had just been set. She drank so much coffee, it was starting to taste like water to here.

  
“Morning, Finn.”

 

“Rey, it’s 2 a.m. Go home already,” said Finn, Rey’s longtime friend and accomplice-in-justice. 

 

Finn was the perfect poster boy for the Resistance, a bad man turned good boy. His history involved drugs, the mafia, gambling, and so much more history that Finn had traded for a life of justice. People judged, Rey knew that, but she didn’t see how anyone couldn’t love his friendly attitude and great humor. 

 

Another pair of footsteps came towards them, and Rey once again ignored the two lovers, who were now kissing passionately.

 

“Hey, Finn,” said Poe, Finn’s most recent boyfriend. But Rey knew this one was different.

 

“Hey, loverboy,” said Poe, smacking Finn’s well-toned butt. Gagging, Rey almost spit out her coffee. “Oh, hiya Rey. Whatcha doing at this hour?”

 

Sipping her coffee, Rey thanked the gods for such a miraculous drink. “Well, you know,” she began, too tired to say complete sentences. “Justice, and all that.”

 

“Well, these might help with your mission.” Poe threw a stack of papers on Rey’s desk, none too gently. Rey looked at the large stack of papers and groaned. She hated sorting files.

 

“No, no, no. Rey, these are for your mission. You know the general would never give you more work.”

 

Rey smiled and thanked her friends, who walked arm in arm to their own desks. Desperate to get the case over with, Rey hurried quickly through the files, which were a list of suspects. Combine those files with the suspect descriptions from witnesses, she was all set.

 

Just 20 minutes later, Rey was pretty sure she had broken the police record. All of the descriptions led down to one man, Hux. Red-haired, pale, and he already had a violent background.

 

“Oi, Finn, Poe!” Calling her friends over, she wasn’t disappointed when they immediately appeared, almost out of thin air. 

 

“Look what I found.” Raising the file, she enjoyed their shocked expressions. “His name is Hux, and he’s part of a drug-cartel and mafia that we have been tracking for a while.” She pointed to the man’s picture, and the information under it. “The mafia’s name is the First Order, and it’s led by a man named Kylo Ren.” She pulled out another file, this one on Kylo Ren. Opening it, she showed her friends the picture of the pale man, and also quickly summarized his history.

 

“Let’s see….he’s wanted for quite a few murders, suspected in multiple robberies, took place in some blackmail,” the list went on for quite a while, and soon Finn and Poe’s attentions began wandering elsewhere. 

  
“Not to mention millionaire and notorious playboy.” Rey sighed, annoyed by her friend’s immaturity. 

 

“Ooh, he’s hot and single!”

 

“That’s it, I am done with today.” Rey didn’t know how much longer she could stay on her feet. “I’ll continue this tomorrow.”

 

“Eh, don’t rush it. You’ve already got this thing in the bag.” Smiling, Rey nodded to show that she had heard Poe’s words. 

 

Organizing all the files, Rey quickly packed up her things and ran out the door, waving a goodbye to Finn and Poe.    
  


There was a bowl of ramen waiting for her back home, and while she was starving for justice, she was hungering more for food at this moment.

 

\------------------------------

 

_ Hux was despicable, _ thought Kylo Ren.

 

Even now, about to be arrested for rape and murder in the first degree, he was still flirting and charming other women. Or, as he would say, other prey. It was sickening, watching Hux carry out his plans of action.

 

Hux knew plenty well that the police were onto him. He had seen the tail few days ago, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. 

 

Forgetting who he was talking to, Kylo blinked and took a sip of his whiskey, nodding and smiling as if he knew what the woman was talking about.

 

“Kylo, are you even listening to me?” The woman, Phasma, said.

 

“Yes,” Kylo said, not even attempting to look sorry.”Yes, I was. Something about…” Kylo racked his mind quickly, searching desperately. “Weapons, was it?”

 

Sighing in exasperation, the woman shook her head. “Well, Kylo Ren, this is where we depart for now.” Nodding her head in respect, and getting a response, Phasma walked off, talking with other prospective business partners. 

 

Tired, Kylo pinched his eyes. All he wanted was a good fuck, then a good sleep. Hearing high-pitched giggling, he shook his head to get the annoying noise out of his head.

 

“Hi there, mister,” giggled the blond-haired, makeup heavy girl that was currently tickling his chest, while biting her lip in what he supposed was supposed to be a sexy motion. Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and tell her to go find someone else to hook up with this night.

 

But wasn’t that what he was looking for? A hookup?

 

Instead of scowling, Kylo put his most charming face on, and readied himself to flirt, an art that came to him almost as easily as lying did.

 

“Hi,” giggled the girl again, mesmerized by his smile. 

 

“Hi indeed, lovely,” Kylo said, saying the words in his classic drawl, before pulling the girl close to him, grabbing onto her waist. 

 

Giggling again, the girl tapped a manicured finger on his chest, before promptly starting to gossip able idle topics that Kylo found insufferable. When would the sex begin?

 

Suddenly, the phone in his left pocket rang, and he shushed the girl before pulling it out. Seeing that the number was Hux, he quickly scanned the room searching for the signature carrot hair. Seeing nothing, he decided to pick up.

 

“Speak.” Kylo never said hi, no niceties or greetings. His favorite motto was “get to the point, or shut up.”

 

“Kylo,” Hux said, his voice sounding full of excitement. “Getting busy?” Looking down at the girl again, Kylo noted that she looked quite pissed off. “No. Why?”

 

“Well, we’ve found the police officer that has been on my case.” In the background, Kylo heard the shuffle of footsteps and the slamming of iron doors. “Can’t really call her a police officer. More like a rookie that has no idea what she’s getting into.”

 

She? Kylo stayed silent on the phone, absorbing the sudden information. 

 

“I’ll be right there.” Hanging up, Kylo quickly assorted his things, ignoring the confused sounds coming from the blonde prostitute beside him. 

 

Quickly, he grabbed his things and walked out the door.

 

\------------------------------

 

Rey woke up, groaning. 

 

Suddenly, she remembered was she was. 

 

Well, she didn’t even know where she was. But, she did know how she got there. She remembered walking back to her apartment, cursing the rain and her own stupidity for forgetting an umbrella.

 

She remembered hearing footsteps behind her, for a couple of blocks. She remembered breaking into a run and hearing the other pair of footsteps do the same. She remembered rounding a corner, seeing a black-masked face, opening her mind to scream, and-

 

Her eyes flew open, and her breath started coming out in short breaths. Her head throbbed from where she was hit, and she knew that there would be a big bump on that spot tomorrow. If there was a tomorrow. 

 

Her hands were bound by iron wristlets. They were thick and tied to the chair, eliminating any chance of escape. Even if Rey did manage to somehow loosen her ties, she would still be spotted. After all, she was positioned in the middle of a circle, which was lit up by a light on the ceiling.

 

It was all really too cliche.

 

On the edge of the light, she could see dark shapes, figures of humans blending together. Every once in awhile one of them would move, alerting her of their presence. 

 

Finally,

 

“You’re awake”

 

The voice was so sudden, so quick, that she gave a jump in her chair. But the man’s voice, so smooth, so buttery, was so calming to her. Her muscles almost melted at his voice, and she had to shake her head to bring herself back to logic and her senses. 

 

Stepping into the light, Rey let out an audible gasp, which quickly turned into an animalistic growl.

 

Kylo Ren stood in front of her, smoking a cigarette like an 80’s movie star and gazing curiously at her face.

 

She did have to admit, he was hotter in person than he appeared on his photos. His hair was so long and wavy, as if bestowed by the gods above. 

 

“So, we’ll start simple. What’s your name?”

 

Shutting her mouth, Rey opted to turn her face to the side and say nothing. 

 

Then, she felt a slap. 

 

It was cold, hard, and her cheek was stinging. Slowly turning her head, she found herself staring into the face of Hux. Unlike Kylo, he looked worse in person. Smirking, she couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. 

 

Hux seemed surprised by her laugh, almost unsettled. Kylo stood where he had been ever since asking Rey for her name. Only now, his eyes were filled with surprise, his cigarette giving off forgotten smoke in his left hand.

 

Was that concern she saw in his eyes? But who was that concern for?

 

“Tell. Me. Your. Name.” Hux growled, his eyes feral, wild, and tough. 

 

Once again, Rey turned her head. Only this time, to the other side, almost as if she was offering Hux her other cheek. The irony was not lost on him either, for he scoffed and pulled away. 

 

“Fine. We’ll do this a different way. Release her.”

 

“Uh, sir, is that really the be-”

 

“I said, release her.”

 

Immediately, Rey felt the iron cuffs release on her wrists. Before the guards could do anything, she launched herself upon her captors, disregarding her own safety. 

 

She managed to get a few good kicks on Hux, bruising his face and possibly some spots on his chest. She stopped, however, when the guards forcibly dragged her, and threw her on the floor. Attempting to regain her balance, she groaned in pain as a guard stepped on her wrists, pinning her to the floor. 

 

Even from this angle, she had a good view of Kylo, his pale face visible. His eyes still held that concern, that surprise, and, pride? He smirked suddenly, and he quickly glanced over at Hux, his gaze lingering on Hux’s injuries. 

 

By now Hux was back on his feet and as angry as ever, his face blotchy red, with a brand new purple bruise rising. Rey felt pride and was satisfied that she managed to hurt at least one of her captors before she went down.

 

“Now, your pretty face will be getting the bruises.” Hux walked closer to her, and her heart was thumping with fear.

 

“I wonder, will you still look pretty in your coffin?” He kicked her in the chest, and she felt the pain shoot up her ribs. She had to bite her tongue to stop the scream that was making its way up her chest. 

 

“Will your family still weep for you at the funeral?” Another kick was aimed towards her leg, and she heard something snap. A minute later, she felt the pain. Still, she bit her tongue drawing blood.

 

“Do you even have someone who will miss you? A boyfriend maybe?” The next kick went straight for her throat, and this time, she let the scream walk free. Hux bought his foot back, and he looked satisfied. 

 

Then, he brought the foot back, and it hit her right in the chest. She heard the crack, felt it pierce her heart, and she heard her breath catch in her throat.

 

Now, her whole world was blurry, the sounds muted, the colors in bright contrast to one another. She saw, almost in slow motion, Hux’s head lean down to meet her own. 

 

“You got what you deserved, bitch.” He spat in her face, but she didn’t even have the strength to spit back at him. “Who wants to clean this up?” She thought she heard someone respond, but she couldn’t hear who. “Alright, thanks, man. Just dump her where no one can find her.” Hearing those words, Rey sighed. At least the end was coming soon. 

 

She could hear the footsteps, and she could hear grumblings and mutterings. A few feet kicked her on their way to the exit, but she had gone past the point of feeling pain. 

 

Then, all was quiet, save for one pair of footsteps.

 

She heard them move towards her, then gently pick her up, bridal style. If she had been properly functioning, and alive, and if Kylo Ren had not been the mafia boss he currently was, she would have swooned at how romantic it seemed.

 

She felt movement, like a car. She thought she caught drifts of a lullaby, soothing and calming her nerves. Her breathing soon slowed, but every breath burnt like fire in her lungs. Well, the end was near, and the pain would soon end.

 

The car, (or was it a truck?) finally stopped, and she felt herself being carried, perhaps to the dumpster she had heard Hux talk about. 

 

Then, gentle hands touched her face, and she felt the same hands stroke her, as if gentle kisses were being rained upon her face.

 

Then, kisses actually joined in with the hands. She felt them, raining down like angels, and she closed her eyes. Still, they kissed her. 

 

“I’m sorry," she heard Kylo say. She wanted to touch his face, to lovingly explain that it wasn't his fault.

 

All Rey could do was hum in response. 

 

Then, they were walking again. Soft, rolling motions. His hard chest felt so good beneath her fingers, and his long strides took her to what she hoped was peace and happiness. 

 

“Hello? Is this the Mercy Hospital?” She heard Kylo talk, but already his voice too was fading into the darkness.

 

More hands were laying on her, less gentle than Kylo’s. 

 

Then, the hands that she loved the most left her, and she started to whimper at their absence.

 

“We’ll meet again soon. I promise.”

 

With that, the darkness swallowed her up. But before she allowed herself the luxury of fading away, she opened her eyes, and clearly saw a speck of black, black luxurious hair, walking out of the door.

  
She hoped that it wasn’t for forever.  


	2. Chapter 2

Soft bed, clean sheets, and bright yellow walls greeted Rey when she woke up. Slowly opening her eyes, she was immediately attacked by two pairs of arms, who were hugging her tightly.

 

Flashbacks of pain, of hurt, of kickings and beating flashed quickly before her eyes, and she screamed, wanting to get those hands off of her. Surprisingly, they removed themselves, and she was left crying on the hospital cot.

 

When her sobs slowly turned into soft whimpers, she opened her eyes to look at her assailants. One was olive-skinned, while the other had skin the color of warm chocolate. 

 

“Rey!” The olive-skinned one said, “you’re awake!”

 

“How,” Rey began, confused. “How do you know my name?” Once again she began to panic. “We you the ones who beat me? Who hurt me?” Even as she said those words, she knew deep down that they weren’t the ones. THeir eyes, so full of kindness, made her feel safe and warm. 

 

“Rey, no.” said the chocolate-skinned one. “Don’t you remember us?” Shaking her head, Rey felt so confused.

 

“It’s us, your best friends. Poe, and Finn.” They gestured to each other, and Rey felt as if she had seen them before, and nodded, letting them know that she understood.

 

Unsure of what to say, Rey spoke her mind. “I’m hungry.”

 

“Hi hungry,” said Finn, a large smile on his face. “I’m Finn!” Laughing she punched his arm lightly, and they all laughed even harder. Eventually, her heart monitor warned the nurses, who promptly came and told them all off, until they were laughing with tears in their eyes. 

 

Even as the nurses forcibly shooed Finn and Poe out of the room, they waved and promised to visit again. Smiling, Rey waved back and was already looking forward to their next visit. 

 

“Are you alright, sweetie?” The kindly nurse asked. All Rey could do was nod, her voice hoarse from all the laughing she had done. “Another visitor left this for you,” said the nurse, who lightly deposited what seemed to be a large basket of chocolates next to her cot. “An admirer perhaps?” 

 

Seeing that the nurse was looking hopefully to her, Rey vigorously shook her head. “No, no, not an admirer.”

 

But then again, she remembered nothing of her past life. Was it an admirer?

 

\------------------------------

 

Kylo decided that he needed to cut back on his smoking. He had just finished his third cigarette this entire day, and was currently pulling back a fourth one. Stationed outside the hospital, he was keeping an eye on his former prisoner.

 

He didn’t know why she struck such a deep chord within him. There was something about her fire, something about the way she kicked and punched Hux, while knowing fully well that her death could come at any moment. He could still picture her eyes, focused on him with intensity and rage, and all he longed to do was see those same eyes again. But next time, he wanted them to be filled with love and happiness.

 

Oh, yes, he had done his research on her. Rey Kenobi, rookie police officer, living alone except for a dog in a small apartment. 

 

He straightened himself at his car’s seat, when he saw two men put their hands on Rey. He already had his hand on his gun and car handle when he saw her thrashing about in her cot, clearly panicking and crying. 

 

But he recognized those two men, Poe and Finn. According to the file that he had gotten on her, they were her best friends. Well, former best friends. 

 

Not even a moment later, they were laughing again. It seemed that Finn had told a joke, and now nurses were rushing in because of Rey’s increasing heart rate. 

 

She looked so happy when she laughed, almost as if she hadn’t been captured and beaten by the mafia. By him.

 

Then, he saw the nurses bring in the gift. He had managed to quickly grab a basket from a nearby bakery, and deposit it anonymously to the hospital.

 

Sometimes, Kylo Ren didn’t feel like the mafia boss he really was. Since when did he give chocolate baskets to his past prisoners? Next thing he knew, he would probably be volunteering for charities in Africa.

 

She looked at the basket, then his note. 

 

She jumped up from the cot, actually standing for the first time in over two weeks. Shaking her head, she slowly backed up to the door, and screamed for what he thought was a nurse. 

 

But why was she getting her clothes back, her phone? Surely the nurses wouldn’t have allowed her to discharge herself, so soon.

 

Then, from nowhere, Rey quickly ran from the hospital exit, wearing new clothes, but carrying what he knew was a phone.

 

He didn’t even hesitate. He opened his car door and began running after her. But Rey was suprisingly fast, her short but toned legs carrying her far away into the night. Then, under a bus stop, she stopped suddenly, put her hands in her face, and sat herself down on the bench.

 

Slowly, he walked over the same bench and sat down, naught but 5 inches away from her. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Sniffing, Rey still held her face in her hands. “Why do you care?”

 

“Because you’re crying.”

 

“What, never seen a crying girl before?” Rey asked, with fire in her voice. She lifted her head suddenly to glare at him, before pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

 

“Hi, Finn.” He could hear surprise and anger coming from the man on the other side of the phone, who was no doubt angry that she managed to leave the hospital.   
  


“I don’t care, Finn. I just want to go home.” On the last word, her voice broke, and she once again started to cry little tears. “I’m at the intersection between 24 and Park,” she continued, no doubt giving instructions about where to find her. “Bye.”

 

Knowing that he couldn’t be seen with her by her friends, Kylo stood and quickly turned to leave. But before he did, he had to say it. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Rey was clearly surprised, and she lifted her head to look at him again. “For what?”

 

“For this.”

 

Then, before she could stop him, he swiftly turned around and plunged a kiss onto her lips. 

 

She tasted like the salt from her tears, but also of sadness and lonliness. She tasted like ripe strawberries in the sun, but also of cold water from a cold forest spring.

 

She tasted delicious, and addictive.

 

All the while, she had been furtively beating on his chest, making feeble attempts to end the kiss. Then, he did, and they both panted, looking into each other's eyes. What was Kylo supposed to say? He backed slowly away, before breaking into a full run.

 

At the corner of a building, he kept his eyes on Rey when he saw her friend’s car pull up. Finn, and Poe both pulled Rey into their arms, into a giant bear hug.

 

Kylo tore his eyes from the scene, relieved that Rey was safe. What was he doing here? He didn’t belong with them, hugging and laughing and cracking jokes. He had to get back to the real world, of guns and blood, and betrayal. 

  
But did he really want to go back? His thoughts were conflicted, his mind in turmoil, as he walked back to his own car. Far away from Rey and the different life she led.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hands up in the air, assholes! Freeze!” Rey held her gun up to the two men whom she had been pursuing, and they immediately held up their hands, fearful eyes focused on the deadly weapon in her hands. 

 

“Good job, boys. Now turn around, and keep your hands above your head.” Still holding her gun, Rey slowly walked towards the two males, making sure they didn’t make any sudden moves. 

 

“Aww, come on, girly. We ain’t boys,” chuckled one of the criminals. He turned his head to look at her, a creepy grin on his face. His breath smelled rotten, like tobacco and death. “We’re men.”

 

“Real men don’t hide from justice, boys.” Snorted Rey. In one quick fluid motion, she took her handcuffs out of her bag and immediately started binding the men’s hands, giving them no chance to escape. 

 

“Ooooh, yes, baby. Tighter!” Revolted, Rey gave the man a quick kick in the knee, disgusted with his behavior. She could hardly wait for these disgusting pigs and sorry excuses for humans were locked up far away from civilization. 

 

She led them back to the police car, and roughly shoved them inside. Rey managed to stuff the short one in, and turned around to take the over. 

 

“Damn, girl, you sure got the stuff,” whistled the man, sending shivers down Rey’s spine. “In the front and the back.” The man did a look-over at Rey, running his eyes up and down his body in a violating way, making her feel naked even with her coat and jacket both on. 

 

“Keep looking, mister. You’ll never get to see the rest.” With that said, Rey unceremoniously stuffed the man into the car, making sure to bump his head on the roof. The car took off, no doubt headed to the local police station to take the criminals into custody. 

 

It was disgusting how such morally-wrong people were able to freely walk on Earth. The two men that she had just arrested were murderers; wanted in about 7 different cases. Rey let out a sigh of relief, knowing that they would be locked up forever. 

 

That was the first arrest Rey had made since she discharged herself from the hospital. It felt good, and freeing, but once again Rey felt the burden of justice. 

 

The weeks after she came back home were rough. Her nights were filled with endless nightmares, and every morning when she woke, she could feel the bruises and cuts on her body ache. 

 

She would wake up suddenly in the night, screaming out for help as she once again envisioned Hux’s evil face in her head. It was hard for her then to discern between dreams and reality. 

 

Whenever she took a shower, or had to change her clothes, she avoided looking at herself in the mirror. She knew what she would see. A battered body, bruises black and blue with cuts decorating her arms and legs. Whenever she exerted herself physically, the scabs would break open, pouring her blood onto the floor. 

 

This was the price of justice. Rey fought the spilling of blood by spilling her own blood. 

 

Her friends had all been so supportive. Leia and Hans gave her time off, to allow her body to heal. But when she was cooped up inside her apartment, she would grow restless. She would pace around her room, feeling every bit as insecure as a wild lion in a cage. 

 

And every now and then, she would have the feeling that someone was watching here, was  _ stalking  _ her. Every day, her curtains remained closed. Rey would gladly give up natural sunlight if it meant her privacy. 

 

“Officer Rey, I applaud you for your arrest.” The radio on Rey’s belt suddenly activated, and she was jolted back to reality from her daydreams. Clicking on the button, she spoke back. 

 

“Dang, Finn, no need to sound so official.” She heard laughter on the other end, and she smiled, preferring a humorous Finn over a serious one any day. “I’m going back to the office. I’ll be there in a few.” She hung up, and started to walk back to her own car. 

 

There! There was that feeling again! Someone was watching her!

 

She quickly looked around, bringing out her gun. Maybe they were in the bushes to her left? Or were they in one of the neighboring houses? She swung her gun around herself in a circle, hugging the weapon close to her body. 

 

But there were no stalkers. The only people she saw were the curious passerby looking at her gun with great fear. Knowing what she looked like, a crazed police woman, she pocketed her weapon and entered into her car. 

 

Even as she drove back to the station, she peeked over her shoulder. Someone was following her, and she would find out who. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Ugh. Rey was so glad that her shift was finally over.

 

Arresting people was the fun part of her job. It felt so satisfying to handcuff those monsters, to personally bring them to justice.  But the boring part was all the paperwork she had to do; endless piles of charts, graphs, forms, and so much more. 

 

That was when coffee was her very best friend. Right now, all she was walking on was the caffeine that she had confused, and she knew that she would crash onto her bed when she got home, to get some much-needed sleep. 

 

First, though, she had to fill the growing hole in her stomach. It was grumbling, almost screaming, and she felt as if she could eat a horse. Okay, maybe not a horse, but definitely a steak. She walked into her favorite restaurant, and took out her wallet. 

 

Not wanting to fall asleep, she inserted headphones into her ears, and began to play music. It kept her awake, or at least long enough to eat. 

 

She tapped her foot impatiently in line, waiting for the other customers to slowly order. Each customer took what seemed like an eternity, and she was so tempted to just push everyone out of the way. But she was a police officer, and such an act would be considered unhealthy. 

 

Finally, it was her turn. “Hi. I’ll take a double burger, medium-rare, with a large order of fries.” The cashier rung up her order, and Rey could already feel herself drooling. “Oooh, and I’ll take a cookie and a brownie too.” She gave her card to the cashier, and walked over to the waiting center.

 

Order number 25, 26, 27, 28, Rey zoned out, almost falling asleep, nodding her head onto the chair. But she snapped herself awake, and thought she heard someone call out “Order 31!”

 

She ran up to the counter, and grabbed the bag that contained her glorious dinner. But before she could land her hands on it, someone else’s hands also landed on her dinner. Her eyes narrowed, and she glared at the hands. 

 

“Excuse me,” she said slowly, accentuating each word, “I believe your hands are on my dinner.” She tugged at the bag, but the other hand did not move. Annoyed, she snapped up to look at the other’s person’s eyes. 

 

His eyes were brown, a warm brown like milk chocolate, and they were currently focused on her. Black hair, so luscious that she wanted to run her hands through it, laid on his head. She knew she was gaping, almost drooling at the hotness in front of her, and she quickly closed her mouth before clearing her throat. 

 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go eat my dinner.”

 

“You mean you’re going to steal my burger?” His voice was deep, a peaceful bass. She could never get tired of listening to it, for it was so soothing and so gentle. And also, so familiar. 

 

She laughed, thinking that he was joking. “Sorry to disappoint, but this is my order number, 31.”

 

Without saying anything, the man reached onto the receipt inside the bag, and pulled it out. On it was formalities and balances, but there was a large number on the top, and it read 30.

 

Embarrassed, she quickly shot her hand off of the man’s dinner. 

 

“I’m, I’m really, sorry.” Rey was stuttering, and she knew that she was blushing. Oh God! This was so embarrassing! She quickly grabbed the bag that was her actual order, and ran to a table on the other side of the restaurant. He was still staring at her, and she quickly pulled out a book from her bag, desperate to look like she was busy and a normal human being who didn’t go around stealing people's’ dinner. 

 

She pulled out her burger and fries, and began to devour them. When she ate, Finn and Poe would jokingly call her an “animal”, for she had an odd habit to just eat things voraciously and quite messily. 

 

The man was walking towards her table, and she practically buried her face in the book, wanting to hide. It didn’t work. The man slid smoothly into the seat beside her, and she scooted far away from him, until she hit the wall. 

 

“So,” he said, “do you normally go around stealing people’s dinners, or just with me?”

 

“No!” growled Rey, and she pulled the book out of her face so she would be able to glare at the man. “I don’t have a tendency to be a thief, if that’s what you’re insinuating.” He was looking at her with an amused expression, and didn’t seem at all affected by her outburst. 

 

“I think you took that the wrong way,” he chuckled. “All I’m saying is that I’m very complimented that you chose my dinner to take.” He laughed, and so did Rey, chuckling at his horrible attempt to flirt. 

 

“Well, sir,” said Rey, her voice flirty and charming, “if I am to steal your dinner, shouldn’t I be given a name first?”

 

The man slowly smiled at her, before extending his hand for her to shake. “You can call me Ben.”

 

Rey found herself talking with Ben, losing herself in his hilarious jokes and descriptive stories. The night ticked away, the hours slipping and the restaurant getting more and more empty, until it was just the two. 

 

Slowly, but surely, Rey became more and more tired. Her speech was slurred, her eyes slowly closing. Then, her head fell onto the table with a heavy thunk, and her snores filled the air. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Finally, she had fallen asleep. Kylo reached out a finger, and brushed away her hair from her face, something that he had been so tempted to do when he had followed her into the restaurant. 

 

“You’re pushing yourself too hard, Rey,” he softly said, taking a moment to just take in all her beauty. She had dark circles under her eyes, evidence of her sleepless nights and demanding job. 

 

It had broke his heart to see how much she suffered after Hux’s attack. 4 a.m, his men reported, she would wake up screaming from a nightmare, a nightmare which he knew he was the cause of. 

 

Why did this girl captivate him so much? She was a police officer, the very opposite of what he was, a danger to his entire existence. And yet, he couldn’t stay away from her. She was more powerful, more addictive than any of the drugs out on the street. 

 

But she could never be his. 

 

So he pulled out her cell phone, an old flip-phone blackberry, and texted her friend, Finn, the location of the restaurant, and asked “Can you pick me up?”. As much as he hated to acknowledge the traitor, he knew that Finn would take her safely home. 

 

And Finn did just that. 

 

Kylo watched, as Finn carried Rey into her apartment, and as he lowered her gently onto the mattress. How he longed that he could be in the traitor’s place, could be the one kissing her goodnight, could be the one that made her feel safe. 

 

Of course, he had tried his best to keep her unharmed. 24/7 there were men on the roofs surrounding her apartment building, with surveillance to report any suspicious behavior. Kylo got hourly updates on her well-being, and was alerted whenever she was on the roads, with a list of her popular destinations. 

 

But all he wanted to do was run towards her and hug her. To hold her once again in her arms, to make her feel safe and secure. It was a blessing that she remembered nothing about the attack, and that gave him a second chance. 

 

Only this time, he wouldn’t harm her at all. 


End file.
